


All Our Days

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Inktober 2019 [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Growing Up, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Yang and Ruby best sisters, i think the title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: Yang was only two when they announced to her: “You’re going to have a little sister!”.INKTOBER Day 8Prompt: Frail





	All Our Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm listening to "All our days" for too long.  
It's also probably my brain trying to make up for those angsty shots I wrote some time ago. I physically needed all that fluff and I regret nothing.

Bonds are frail, even when it doesn’t seem like it, especially if it doesn’t seem like it. The closer, the frailer. Like families, mostly like families.

It is where you have something to lose, something to fight for. Something you either fight to protect or to keep together.

Yang was only two when they announced to her: “You’re going to have a little sister!”. A new playmate. Most kids get jealous and upset upon hearing that kind of news, but Yang? Yang was happy and impatient to meet her soon-to-be bestest friend! To greet to the world and teach her everything she gained in her two happy years of life.

She dreamed and dreamed of all the things they could’ve done together, all the songs she would’ve teach her to sing together.

When the day finally came, Summer didn’t hesitate for a second: “Yang… meet Ruby.” Yang had to get to the tips of her toes to give her a proper look: Ruby was so tiny and puffy. And she was crying, _a lot_. Not even that managed to annoy her.

She was perfect.

For some reason their parents decided to let her hold the newborn baby. Ruby observed her with her big silver eyes, and stopped crying. Little Yang smiled “Welcome to the family!” Ruby seemed to smile at her too, and it was in that moment that Yang promised herself she’d been the best big sister ever, and always protect her and take care of her.

Ruby. Her little sister.

That could’ve easily been the cute vow of an already in love bigger sister and nothing more, but fate had other plans.

With both Summer and Tai gone, with whom physically and who mentally, the responsibility to take care of Ruby fell on Yang’s little young shoulders. In that moment her vow made as a little kid assumed a new deeper meaning.

She accepted it in a heartbeat.

For her Ruby? Anything.

And that became her mantra, her last thought at night and what made her get up in the morning. It was hard but worth it, the stakes too high.

With her family at the edge of collapsing, she was the only thing there to prevent it. She kept on going, got sure Ruby learned everything she needed during her developing years at the expense of her own. It was worth it.

On her way to becoming the best Huntress of her generation, Ruby was finally capable of taking care of herself, and Yang’s load got lighter. More time to relax, to find answers. To find Raven.

There was relief in that, but also grief; because Ruby was growing, just like her. No more play and games, and responsibilities started to grow on them since their arrival at Beacon, slowly turning into something way bigger than them.

Yang embraced it anyway; she was no stranger to lifting weights bigger than her.

But part of her missed the little girl who dreamed to be the hero. “Just like you!” she used to say.

How the tables have turned. Just look at her now, using the same bright eyes who looked up at her to save the world; Ruby was her hero now. And she couldn’t feel more proud.

Team RWBY faced it all: war, love, and loss, as the family they didn’t realize they already were. The family they’d soon become.

Just like in Ruby’s heroic fairytales and Blake’s finest literature, as cliched as it sounded, love bloomed in the battlefield, and everything that happened led them to this exact moment: bringing Ruby to the altar.

Weiss is waiting, agitated, beside her bridesmaid Blake, who is encouragingly looking at Yang. The blonde answers to her with a smile.

The ceremony goes on just fine. Yang still doesn’t understand why Tai let her be the one to bring Ruby to the altar, but it felt joyful and sad at the same time. Or maybe she does know but it’s easier for her to just ignore it, to ignore how it just makes sense since she’s been the one who basically raised her.

It’s time for the throwing of the bouquet, and Yang’s sitting at her table sipping her champagne, being one of the few guests with a ring on her finger already. Blake is quick to join her, being the one who put it there in the first place.

Nora is obviously over the top and its shaping to be a great show.

“Want some?” Yang offers some of her drink but Blake politely declines “You sure? I saw you barely drink anything but water today.”

Blake nods. “I’m good. Plus, this is a day I want to remember.”

Yang looks back at her sister. Nora bullied her way to the flowers, Weiss is scolding her, and Ruby is laughing to tears. She then notices her and waves.

Yang waves back. “Yeah, I agree.” Her eyes are shining, residue of a promise she made a long time ago, a promise she intends to keep for the rest of her days. She just happens not to be the only one anymore.

Blake can’t keep her eyes off her. “You’ll be a great mother.”

“You say that like I’m gonna be one soon.” Yang laughs. Blake doesn’t. Yang stops. “Blake, you don’t mean…?”

The Faunus can’t hide her smile anymore, and brings Yang’s hand to her belly.

Yang thought this day couldn’t become better, or happier. She was so wrong.

There’s strength beyond fragility. The strength to protect your loved ones. The will to fight of a newborn, a new life that will bless them with both weakness and strength by its existence alone.

Team RWBY and all their friends are just like that; a partnership that turned into something more. A family, that made them more powerful and exposed than ever, but a family nonetheless. A family more than ready to welcome a new member.

That’s what Yang likes to think. How she knows it’s going to be.

_For all our days. _


End file.
